Happy Halloween Dude!
by chicacha-dude
Summary: Finn claims he aint afraid of ghosts, so the rest of the Storm Hawks play a little trick on Finn, but is there actually a real ghost in the Condor...?
1. Chapter 1: The Argument

**ok here we are, oh by tha way im writing this story as i write my other story 'The Energy Crystal' so if i take along time to update this then you know why And this story i made up quite randomly aswell so please dont be too disapointed...**

* * *

Halloween and its just getting dark in Atmos, Kids where running around all dressed up as something spooky, but having a real good time, but are the storm Hawks having the best of times

Halloween and its just getting dark in Atmos, Kids where running around all dressed up as something spooky, but having a real good time, but are the storm Hawks having the best of times?

"Alright Stork, hit the lights!" Aerrow waved his hands and singled for the merb to switch off the lights.

Piper, Radar and Junko were all sat around the dinner table in the orange and black coloured hanger.

"Okay guys, are we all set for our annual scary ghost story?" Aerrow said as he and Stork joined the rest.

"Yep, good to go Aerrow!" Everyone cheered and jumped up and down in excitement.

Aerrow went to sit down but was suddenly stopped, as he couldn't seem to see Finn anywhere in the room. Aerrow stood back up.

"Um guys, where is Finn?"

"Well, he said something about these stories being lame, and then he just stormed off up to his room". Piper explained, rolling her eyes and smirking. Aerrow did the same then actioned for his team to follow him to Finn's room.

**In Finn's Room**

Finn was laying curled up on his bed, with the most grotesque look on his face.

"Stupid lame stories, every year this happens, why can't we have some sort of fun-rockin party for once!?"

Finn rolled over onto his back, then there was a knock at his door.

Finn sat up, "Ugh, come in!". He swung his legs over the side of his bed as Aerrow, Piper, Junko and Radar walked into his bedroom.

"Hey Finn". Junko walked up to him. "Why are you not down with us, were about to start".

"Because Junko!" Finn stood up and walked towards his friends. Putting his forehead against Junko's and pointing threateningly at him.

"I'm tired of those boring, childish stories, there lame, JUST LIKE YOU!"

Junko's smile faded into a sad look, his best friend had just shouted at him and called him lame! Junko's eyes started to tear up. Then Junko just blurted out in anger,

"Oh YEA, WELL YOUR THE ONE WHO'S CHILDISH, FINN!

Everyone stood up in shock at Junko's statement, he hardly ever argued with Finn as they have been friends for ever!

"Huh, don't worrie Junko". Piper placed her hand gently on Junko's shoulder. "Finn didn't really mean that, it think he's just to scared, to much of a coward for these stories!".

Piper sarcastically smiled, then walked up to a fuming Finn.

"I'm not afraid, ghost stories don't scare me!" Finn stated, crossing his arm and stamping his foot. "Besides you couldn't scare me even if you tried!".

"Wanna bet!". Piper pushed Finn back down onto his bed, Finn yelped as he smacked his head on the wall and quickly clutched it .

"Come on guys, we'll just have our _fun_ without SCARDY FINN!"

And with Piper's words, a very shocked crowd of Storm Hawks walked out of Finn's room. Finn stood up and his door slammed shut behind his rather annoyed friends.

"I'm not afraid of any GHOSTS!". Finn screamed out, kicked his bedside table and flopped himself down on his bed then clutched his head in his hands.

"We'll see about that". Piper whispered to herself as she left the corridor and joined the others around the table, not to tell spooky stories, no, but to make a plan to spook Finn and give him a Halloween he'll never forget...

* * *

**So there you have it chapter 1, and like i said i will try to update asap.. review please**


	2. Chapter 2: Flash Back

**Here we are the next chapter...umm read on **

* * *

About an hour had past since the argument happened, Finn was still up in his room

About an hour had past since the argument happened, Finn was still up in his room. He had fallen asleep, and he was dreaming about something, tossing and turning on his bed, groaning and moaning.

Flash back

Halloween in Atmos, Finn was only 8 years old, and not too popular. He was innocently _was_ walking around trick-or-treating untill poor Finn had been beat up, and dumped in the middle of a forest type area. Finn was used to this, him being beaten up, but never before had he been dumped in a forest, Finn was scared stiff.

"Oh man, whe…where…the he…heck am I?" Finn whispered to himself, while shacking his pants off. He was shacking so much, the left over candy in his bag was flying everywhere.

All the creatures of the night were calling out, and this scared Finn more than ever considering as they sounded pretty close. He turned around.

Suddenly there was a loud rustling sound coming from the bush right next to Finn.

"Who…who's there!? Finn was now close to passing out, he was so scared and cold, and to make matters worse it started to rain, thunder and lightening, he even started to cry. Finn felt his eyes well up and that's when he saw it, a pair of dreaded, yellow eyes peering out from the bush.

"AAAAAAH!" The animal in the bush leaped out at him, Finn screamed then passed out on the spot.

When he woke up, Finn was in a tiny little hut all made out of mud, leaves and sticks.

Finn slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. A bulky, musly kid about the same age as Finn walked into his hut, Finn paused for a second and closed his eyes to let them adjust to the light, when he opened them again, the kid was stood over him smiling.

"Hello, my name is Junko". Finn focused on him, he realised this kid was a wallop, and he knew the damage wallops can do even at this age, so Finn freaked out again.

"AAH, get away, stay back!" Finn started to panic.

"Wow, wow hey calm down, I'm not like other wallops, I saved you last night, so uh what's your name?" Junko put his hand out and Finn shook it.

"Finn, my name's Finn". Both Junko and Finn shook hands and smiled.

"So…um, thanks for helping me, you dude are a real mate!" Finn told the wallop.

"Your welcome…MATE!" Junko stood up in shock, "Wow you called me a mate, I've never had a 'mate' before" "You mean it?" Junko asked still in shock.

"Yea I guess so" Finn agreed and both boys smiled.

End Of Flashback

Finn shot up in his bed, it was from that flashback that he realised what a jerk he had been to Junko, his best friend who saved him seven years ago from probable death.

"Oh _man, _I'm such a fool!" "I better go apologise to Junko" Finn stood up, took a deep breath in and walked out of his room, along the corridor and into the hanger, but when Finn got down there, he found something quite strange…

* * *

**ooo i love cliffhangers !! chapter 3 comming soon...review!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Happy Halloween Dude

**YAY FINALLY took me ages to think of this anyway reeeead!**

* * *

What Finn saw was not an object, or a person, in fact he saw nothing at all

What Finn saw was not an object, or a person, in fact he saw nothing at all. Apart from the dinner table and other various objects in the hanger.

The place was completely deserted. Finn walked further into the room and still found no life.

"Oh sure, they shout the hell out of me then they abandon me, the nerve of some people!" Finn didn't know what to do, he had no-one to talk to and what was more strange was, no-one even told him they were going.

Finn sat down at the table, still puzzled about where everyone had gone.

**In Piper's Study**

"OK, you see this" Piper held up a light purple coloured crystal. "This is a levitation crystal, if we shoot this down through the vents above the hanger, where Finn is currently, and at an object in the room then we can get it to levitate, freaking Finn out!" Piper laughed and so did the others,

Everyone followed Piper over to a vent, positioned directly above where Finn was sat.

Piper counted down from 3 and a very pale-see-through beam shot down from the vent and hit an object, knocking it off the table.

**In The Hanger**

Finn suddenly looked up at the sound of something falling off a shelf.

"What was that!?" Finn stood up confused then slowly walked towards the fallen object. He bent down and picked up the object which Finn realised was an empty bottle.

Finn Just placed it back on the shelf, but as soon as he turned his back the bottle just threw itself of the shelf again.

"What the heck is going on!?" At the same time Finn said this, the bottle lifted itself off the ground, floated in mid air and flew straight at Finn.

Finn screamed and ducked. He had no idea what was going on. The bottle had landed on the floor by the light switch, but Finn didn't take any notice of this and went to sit back down and as he did, the lights switched there selves off.

"HAHA, mu…must be faulty wirering in here…" Finn was starting to panic, sweet and he was breathing very quickly.

"Unless it was a…GHOST!" "NO, no there is no such things as…_ghosts_ gulp" A massive harsh and very violent shake in the Condor completly changed Finn's opinion "Oh damn, i take it back, it is ghosts! I am afraid of ghosts...STOOOOP PLEEEEASE!"

**In Piper's Study**

Aerrow, Piper, Junko, Radar and Stork where snickering and occasionally laughed out loud.

They could hear Finn screaming his head off down there, by this time Piper had gotten the Condor to shake, the lights where going on and off as well as the alarms and things where flying off and hitting Finn, who now was on the floor curled in a ball, begging for the events to stop.

The team heard Finn's cries and decided they had freaked him out enough, and went down to the hanger to see a petrified Finn in a completely trashed room.

* * *

**There chapter 3 WOOO, !! POOR FINN ASWELL !! chapter 4 comming soon please review! also my other story 'the energy crystal' may take a little more time then i thought its truning out to be vey hard to think of chapters for that story...\**


	4. Chapter 4: Spookey Things!

**OOO final chapter...ok so it might seem shot, it might not be AMAZINGLY GOOD, but i was tired...oh well...**

* * *

Finn stood in the middle of a trashed hanger looking very confused, ashamed and at the same time extreamly embarrassed

Finn stood in the middle of a trashed hanger looking very confused, ashamed and at the same time extremely embarrassed.

By now he realised what was going on because of the fact everyone was laughing their heads off and pointing at him.

"Ha Ha, looks like we scared you good Finn!" Piper burst out laughing and the others joined in, and Finn felt his cheeks burning.

"Ha-ha, funny, yea, good joke!" Finn laughed sarcastically still embarrassed. "But I wasn't scared!" Finn folded his arms and looked away from a fitting crew.

"Yea right!" Piper blurted out _still_ laughing with the rest, Finn now blushing more than ever.

When the laughing finally stopped Finn turned back to face his friends,

"Um, Guys I have something to say to Junko, well um Junko I'm sorry for what I said…" Finn's apology was suddenly cut off by a sudden thud.

The whole crew looked around but saw nothing, thinking it was Radar Finn carried on with his apology

but Finn was stopped yet again, by a scuffling noise that came from behind him.

"Wow, not funny Radar!" Finn looked around for the furry creature.

"Um...Radars'... with me" Aerrow revilied a terrified blue fuzzy bundle of fluff on his shoulder. And another scuffing sound was herd.

"Yea, come on guys I get the picture, you wanna scare me to prove I'm afraid of ghosts". Finn smiled sarcastically.

Piper went to speak to him but was stopped by a slight faint voice that sounded like it was in the hanger with them. The voice was saying, _'Leave...leave now, or you will die...'._ Everyone freaked out and whispered among themselves and the lights had blew out.

Stork walked over to a small box placed on the floor, not in the same position as it was because of the sudden rush of objects flying everywhere, Stork opened the fairly large, black wooden box and took out 5 crystal powered flash lights.

He gave each one to the others and the flash lights switched on.

"Now what was all that about!?" Piper asked starting to feel quite uncomfortable.

The voice was getting louder and louder, closer and closer until it seemed to be right behind them all. Aerrow put his arms around a shivering Piper and Finn jumped into Junko's arms.

"Ok guys, jokes over!" Finn was shining his flash light in all directions and he started to lose his breath and sweat and at the same _his_ flash light blew out, and only his creeping him out even more so.

"IT AINT FUNNY ANY MORE!" Finn wined almost crying, he dropped his flash light and bit his nails in fear.

Junko put Finn down and he stood there shivering his scared little pants off. At least the Storm Hawks finally proved Finn _is_ afraid of ghosts, but so where _they_!

The voice got more clearer, they all knew it was a woman's voice, it kept repeating the words over and over again, _'Leave...leave now...or you...will... DIE!!' _

Even with lights blown out things were starting to be thrown off the shelves. Chairs and tables flying everywhere, always just missing everyone. And a slight chill was in the air, but this soon turned into complete tornado of winds.

Everything suddenly stopped again and dropped to the floor leaving a very confused and slightly creeped out crew.

Still in pitch darkness, the Storm Hawks slowly got up from their crouched positions and looked around. No-one seemed to see anything, but the whole room felt very chilly with a slight draft.

"Finn we ain't doing this, I swear!" Aerrow shone the flash light directly in Finn's eyes causing Aerrow and Finn to scream like girls, (well Finn anyway) and jump out of their skins, Both boys started screaming and fell backwards into more shelves, making Piper, Junko, Stork and even Radar freak out.

**About 10 Minutes Later**

When everyone finally stopped screaming the main hanger lights flickered back on reviling Finn,on top of a fallen shelf stack, Aerrow, with his butt stuck in a bin, Junko, with Stork underneath him getting squished and Piper on the floor in a ball clutching her head with Radar lying next her. The voice faded away.

Junko lifted Aerrow out of the bin, and they helped the others up. All of them dusted themselves off, Then looked around...STILL NOTHING... was it a ghost?...

Finn was stood next to Junko, so he thought he'd try and apologise to Junko again.

"Junko listen, I'm sorry for calling you lame earlier, I was just a bit mad... forgive me..._mate_?" Finn held out his hand for Junko to shake.

"Sure I guess" Junko shook Finn's hand and repeated Finn's exact actions and words as they did when they met seven years ago.

Tears welled up in Finn and Junko's eyes as they shook hands. But as Finn went to give Junko a friendly hug something tapped Finn on the shoulder, completely freaking Finn out as he screamed a girly shriek and shot into Junko's arms again.

The crew turned around slowly as the voice came back, but to their surprise, instead of finding some ghostly figure, there stood before them was a familiar face, a woman, tall with purple hair was speaking out the words they had been hearing all this time.

"STARLING!" The whole crew screamed and ran towards Starling who was holding out a blizzard crystal out in front of her, that's how the objects where being thrown off the shelves and the chilly draughty air turning into a hurricane as the events happened!

Everyone laughed, including Finn who wasn't embarrassed any more, he was thinking while staring out the window away from the group, after seeing his friends just as scared as he was, he felt better about being scared and learnt to express his true feelings more often. He even got more braver after those events (only a tiny bit).

Finn left his trail of thought and walked over to his friends all huddled around Starling, and he said...

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN DUDES!"

ThE eNd.

* * *

**There we go done...ended quite suddenly i know...short I KNOW...but i think its quite good for my 2nd ever storie... review !! please !!**


End file.
